I Want Your Body, Not Your Heart
by Lady Harpy Dilandel
Summary: -LEMON- Kai turns Maya (OC) into his sex slave, but she thinks he's doing this because he loves her. She soon becomes addicted to the ecstasy and can't live without Kai's touch. Her obsession turns into depression. Will she ever get Kai to love her? R
1. Prologue

_Well, well… my first chapter to a raunchy, degrading and demeaning story! I've never written something quite like this before -cough-lemon-cough-, but having not even written the first lemon chapter yet, this story is safe to read until chapter 3… mwahahaha! If you're really horny, this story is perfect for you, haha! Well, I have nothing much to say besides this chapter is more like an introduction. The actual fic doesn't begin until chapter 2. I'M NOT SAYING THAT YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS CHAPTER THOUGH! Oh and if you didn't read the summary for some retarded reason, here are the basics: Kai's a whore in heat and Maya (my own character) is a blonde and blue eyed Frenchie with big boobies. YAY! -claps- Get my flow? Alright well I won't disturb you anymore with my pointless rambling. I hope you enjoy the first chappie!_

Disclaimer: Lady Harpy Dilandel does not own Beyblade nor any of its original characters. On the contrary, LHD does own Maya, all of Kai's whorey escapades and the Sea Devils team (what a name).

* * *

_**Baby you pretend that things aint what they seem…**_

The crowd hollered as the two teams entered the stadium. In reality, the cheers were really only for the Sea Devils team. The Blitzkrieg Boys never were exactly a crowd favourite (1); except of course, for the girl.

The two teams sat at opposing ends sending each other silent threats. Kai Hiwatari sat at the end of the bench beside his usual partner, Tala. His grape eyes reflected boredom for he knew it was just another match, with just another rookie team, and just another easy victory for his team. Instead, he put his attention on something else…

The tall figure who sat on the other side of Tala and Brian got up and with her right hand on her hips, proceeded slowly to the beyrink.

Kai stared.

Her name was Maya. A French girl who just like Kai, left her old team, the Bladebreakers, to join who she called her "real team", the Blitzkrieg Boys. Funny how the team is called that, for it is certainly not made up of one sex.

As Maya approached the rink, the crowd went mad. Countless screams of "Go Maya!" and "Maya's number one!" echoed through the dome. The fifteen year old replied to the crowd's gratitude by flashing her sweet pearly whites combined with a royal-like wave. She was really the only reason why everyone tolerated The Blitzkrieg Boys. Unlike her teammates, she had a heart.

She leaned comfortably on her right hip, waiting for her opponent to reveal himself. Her piercing ocean blue eyes watched as a tall, lanky blonde boy walked up to the rink. She examined his blade closely; piece of crap. You could tell it was homemade, it was also moderately damaged.

Maya sighed for she was hoping for somewhat of a challenge.

The two bladers built up their adrenaline and got into place, ready to launch at any second. Dj Jazzman (2) yelled the signature words "Let it rip!" and the two blades were launched furiously into the dish.

The crowd was even louder now. Everyone watched in awe as the blades circled each other; one white and red, and another neon yellow. The blonde boy screamed at his blade "Manta X", and the neon blade charged at the white and red one. Maya smirked. Her blade dogged the attack, just missing contact with the amateur blade. The boy's blade sped to the edge of the dish uncontrollably until it was in the air.

"No! Manta!" the boy collapsed on the floor.

"Oh no you don't…" Maya said in a sly tone.

Just when the match should have ended, Maya's blade flew into the air right beside Manta X and bumped the blade back into the dish. "At a girl, Dilandel" she whispered to her blade.

The boy's eyes widened, "Why… why did you do that?" He asked tremulously.

Maya laughed, "I'm not done with you yet."

Maya changed. She wasn't her usual self anymore. She had her game face on; Lady Harpy Dilandel was in control now (3).

The dominant blade circled the weaker one and began attacking it piercingly, toying with it.

The boy began to sweat. Why was she doing this when she had clearly won the match? If she kept this up, his blade would be left to nothing but sand-sized shreds. Who was she?

Maya was surprised at how long his blade could withstand the beating. After all those eye teasing tricks, his blade was still going. She underestimated him. Of course, he was still no match for the blading queen.

His blade finally began to show signs of weakness; play time was over.

"Dilandel, finish him off!" Maya pointed at the blade.

With one clear swipe, Manta X was knocked out of the dish, leaving Harpy Dilandel spinning proudly.

The crowd cheered. Maya extend her hand, letting Dilandel come to her grip. She smiled in approval and looked over at the poor blader who had fallen victim to her perfected strategy. She pitied him, yet didn't say any words of sportsmanship. Instead, she turned and walked back to her teammates, letting her chin length, golden blonde, wavy hair sway in the slight breeze caused by the air-conditioning.

Kai took notice to her full figure; she was skinny, but not too skinny, and pale like a white rose; that's what he secretly called her. She was well developed for a girl her age, and her all white blading outfit proved it; it's not that it was slutty, just it's not the type of clothing you'd wear in early spring. She wore her usual strapless whit, button-up shirt that showed much cleavage and stomach. Below her waist, she wore small white jean shorts and on her right thigh, she wore a belt which contained a pocket where she kept her precious blade in. She had on stylish velvet, white boots which were just below her knees and had the infamous wrinkled top. What really made her outfit stand out were the many pieces of cloththat covered her whole body. She had one just over her left shoulder, connecting toher back and front of her cleavage. There were three other cloths on both her shoulders which drooped down, circling around her arm and connecting under the armpits. One hung across her stomach and three on each side of her waist. (4)

As Maya walked back, she noticed a certain grey-haired boy gazing at her. She never really took notice, but she catches Kai looking at her _a lot._

"Guess he's surprised that I won" she convinced herself.

She made her way towards Tala with a satisfied look on her face.

"Way to go babe" he high-fived his best friend. Maya replied with a short laugh and smile and sat at the other end of the bench.

It was Tala's turn to win a match. He rolled his eyes. He really was not in the mood to blade.

Maya watched and laughed as he cussed and lazily got up from the bench. Her eyes kept their focus on him, until they wandered off to none other than Kai Hiwatari's purple marbles. He was looking at her. She was looking back.

_He's so cute…_she dreamed over him. Many thoughts went through her mind actually. _Oh my God, why is he looking at me? Shit, is there something on my face? Wow, he has such nice eyes. _All of them, racing through her mind at a rapid speed.

Both of their eyes glittered. It felt like ages now that they were doing this, and no one even said a word. Maya knew exactly why she was staring at him. But how come she got the feeling he was looking at her for a different reason?

The crowds cheering awoke her. Maya blinked and looked around, then it hit her; Tala won. The match was over. Had it really been that long?

She was curious to know if Kai was still looking at her direction, so she quickly glanced at him. His eyes no longer wanted her. He now kept his attention on Dranzer and every other littlething that surrounded him. She sighed in both relief and disappointment.

She rubbed her left hand against her sore neck but pulled away quickly from the feeling of sweat that teemed her hand.

_What is wrong with me?_

She thought about the expression on Kai's face when the two were absorbed in their own world. He stared at her with amorous and squinted eyes and he had a slight non-threatening smirk on his face. It was like he was thinking about something, something of which Maya never thought he could think of…

_**All this tension tellin me just exactly what we should be…**_ _

* * *

Voila! That's chapter one for ya ;). It's funny because the rest of the fic's chapters are going to be nothing like this one, well the one's that I have written on paper so far anyway. But yes, like I mentioned, this is a lemon fic so like you guessed, lemon will be coming up. Will it be in the next chapter? The chapter after that? Or was I just messing with you and really it's a boring old fic without ANY LEMON! No, the horror! Haha, no I'm not that mean ;D. I'm quite a fast updater so the next chapter should be up in a week. If I were you, I'd be pretty pissed since I can never wait a week for a fic that I like to be updated. Oh well, that is life children. __So yes… I have nothing else to say but REVIEW PLEASE! THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! I love you all and till next week!_ . 

(1) Yes, I am Canadian, BOOYA!

(2) I hope that's how you spell his name. If not, please correct me!

(3) wOOt! I'm her blade! XD I actually got my penname from the name of her blade which I, of course, mused over carefully.

(4) You have no idea how hard it was for me to describe her outfit. Arg, it's just so complex! It's not meant to be described in words; you have to see it to know what I mean. Oh well, if my sad attempt of a description confused the hell out of you; feel free to give her any outfit of your choice. It won't screw up the story that much.


	2. A Call From Him?

_Hi again! You're lucky, I've decided to post chapter 2 a day early since I won't be able to go on the computer at all for the whole weekend. I have stupid dance recital –pouts-. But that's good for those who are enjoying the story, I guess ;). Oh and, if you were wondering, sadly, there isn't any lemon in this chapter, but you never know with the next… yes so enjoy chapter 2! Oh and thank you to those who bothered to spend a little of their time to leave me a review! I really like reading what you guys have to say about my fic!_

**Disclaimer:** LHD does not own Beyblade nor any of the characters featured in the series. LHD does own though, Maya and the basic plot of this fic.

* * *

**_Now I dont mind us bein some kinda casual thing..._**

She lay on the hotel bed. It was dark, even at broad day light. The curtains were closed, lights were off. Nothing was heard yet the slow yet constant echo of dripping water from the faucet. Her ears blocked the liveliness of it though. Her ears blocked everything out. She just lay on the squeaky bed, motionless. Her eyes were widely pierced to the ceiling, and if she was breathing at all was hard to tell. The one thing that seemed to have any life left in her was her bewildered thoughts that were trying to figure out exactly what just happened:

Flashback-

She unlocked the door and entered the empty hotel room. She got used to the bleakness of it for this place was like a second home to her.

She closed the door behind her and jumped on the squeaky bed. Mmm… it felt good to sprawl her worn out body on the newly changed sheets. She could have just lay there forever… if the phone was unplugged.

Maya sat upright and reached for the ringing piece of shit. She squinted her eyebrows in confusion, who would actually phone her at her hotel line?

"It's probably Tala. Or Mariah or Emily or something" she mumbled.

She placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hi"

Her heart stopped. _Oh my God._

She knew who it was. Why was he phoning her? He never phones her.

Just to be sure…

"Um, who is this?" she asked politely, already knowing the answer.

"It's Kai"

_It is him…_

Maya felt her body heat. She shivered of excitement.

_Thank God he isn't here to see me act like an idiot._

His wasted time on her perked her curiosity. What did that little bastard want…

"Oh, hi Kai" she said, trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Your launching's horrible"

"Huh?"

"Your launching. Of your blade. It needs work"

_Okay…_

All her anticipation flew away. She should have expected this from him. It's Kai after all.

"Umm… alright" she said disappointingly.

"Meet me at my Motel's multi purpose room in an hour. I'll show you how to work your _own_ blade." And with now more criticism left, he ended the conversation.

Maya slid the phone off her ear and hung up.

"At least he didn't waist so many minutes"

Flashback over-

The clock ticked by fast, too fast. Maya's eyes wandered off to the repetitive ticking and shesprung off the old mattress, landing with a thump on the floor. She only had half an hour left to get ready.

"Great, the side effects of being a priss."

She groaned and slid her way into the washroom. She turned the faucet on and drowned her fatigued face in the luke-warm liquid. She peered at her reflection in the spotted mirror and smirked at the sight.

_To think, the previous world champion still doesn't know how to launch properly._

The situation did seem strange, then again, this whole day has been pretty fucked up: Kai couldn't stop goggling over her and now he's complaining that her launch is amateurAND wants to meet up with her, which has never happened, not alone anyways.

Her eyes stung as water covered them, waking her up to reality. She grabbed the towel and walked into the bedroom while drying herself. She didn't bother to change, it's not like it was a special event or something.

But it was Kai…

"Naw… forget it."

These are her blading clothes anyways.

Brushing her blonde mess, she took out her favourite lip gloss in the colour "Pale Rose". This was her signature mark. She smothered it all over her thick bottom lip and thin upper one, leaving a shiny pale pink, nearly white finish.

She slid on her boots and grabbed Dilandel, placing her in the belt strapped pocket around her right thigh. With her room keys dangling, she slowly shut and locked her sanctuary. Her eyes wandered up to the room number and she frowned. Why did she have to go? It seemed so pointless.

Her mind was against everything, but her hidden lust persuaded her footsteps to Hiwatari's grasp.

**_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me..._**

* * *

_Woo! That's chapter 2. Did you like it? I hope you did, even though there was no lemon in it (boo!). Haha, I promise you that lemon will be coming up soon! Really soon… get my drift ;). I'll post chapter 3 next week, review please and thank you!_


	3. The Kai No One Knew

_Well, I just got back from my English exam, and let me tell you how damn hard it is to keep upa 100 percentaverage in that class! I probably got half of the questions wrong, go me! So I got extremely bored...andsoI'm postingthe next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews in the previous chappie, it's so good to know that all of you are enjoying my fic so far. Unfortunately, no lemon in this chapter, but there is a nice lime scene ;) uh oh I think I gave too much away… oi, just read!_

**Disclaimer:** LHD does not own Beyblade or any of its characters, but she does own Maya and her blade!

* * *

**_Can you put your hands on my waistline…_**

Approaching the wide doors, Maya read the words "Multi Purpose Room". Her stomach churned mixing with the uneasy look she had on her face. She felt different than usual. The future seemed a little messed up to her…

She shook her head and smiled nervously, "I worry too much."

She pushed the heavy doors open and entered the large room. It was quiet; the only thing heard were the echoes of the door slamming. The room was pretty much empty, just a few chairs stacked on one side of the wall and surprisingly, a miniature bey stadium in the middle of the room.

Maya looked around and noticed the room's vacancy, "I guess I'm early."

Not wanting to sit around, she took out her blade and walked up to the bey stadium. She was starting the lesson alone.

Since Kai thought her launching was her weakness, she gave a few rips of Dilandel. She still didn't understand what was wrong with her technique, her launching skills seemed fine. In fact, they were quite precise and accurate.

As time passed and her boredom grew, she took deep sighs, inhaling the old stench coming from the brown-spotted carpet.

_Where the hell is he?_

This was getting too repetitive, but what else was there to do in a crappy motel's multi purpose room? Maya picked up her blade and got into her launching position again. Her eyes squinted, ready to rip at any moment.

"You're doing it wrong"

Maya froze and her eyes dilated. She felt cold muscular arms slide down hers and gently grab her sweaty gripped hands. Her backside was pressed againstsomeone's chest and she had an odd sensation when she felt theperson's legs in between hers, pressing her lower back to his crotch.

The moment shook her and nearly drove her to insanity. Kai came out of nowhere and was now the closest to her, physically, that anyone has ever been.

She thought she'd die as she felt his hot breath against her slender neck, sending goose bumps all over her body.

He tightened his grip on her hands and launched the blade furiously. Maya awoke and watched her blade land smoothly into the dish, circling over and over again. She had to admit, that was the best launch she had ever seen.

He let go of her hands and moved his way slowly up to her shoulders. The feeling caught Maya off guard. In spite, she turned her body towards the blader.

He had that look on his face again, that mused and mysterious look that he gave her at the competition. Except this time, his grin was even wider and eyes even more mischievous.

He gently moved his hands up and down her arms until he stopped and tightened his firm, forcing her shoulders to shrug. Maya let out a small peep. She was never handled this way.

_What the hell is going on? Is this really Kai?_

Before she could process anymore thoughts in her mind, Kai lifted her a few inches off the ground and walked forward, slamming her back against the wall. Maya let out a quite, shrilled, cry of pain. It felt like her back completely shattered. Fear was running through her veins. She could just tell him to stop and he probably would obey, or if worst comes to worst, call for help. But no, something told Maya it was going to be okay. Just let destiny run its course…

Kai grabbed Maya's legs and took control of them, letting them hang on the sides of his waist. Maya couldn't help but moan as Kai slowly rubbed her thighs and eventually moved his curious hand up to her ass, rubbing her cheeks. Maya arched her back, indicating Kai that she wasn't going to resist. She had her eyes shut and was in her own dream world. No one would dare to disturb her.

Adventure overpowered Kai, wanting to explore the girl more. He slid his hands past her thighs and across her waist, colliding at the front of her shorts. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, enabling the freedom to roam. He slid his right hand down her panties, jerking her womanhood, and inserted two fingers into her hole, erupting silent moans from the girl.

In and out… back and forth… moan after moan…

Her juices trailed out of her regional area and tickled her thighs and legs.

He went deeper… faster… she breathed harder… moaned louder…

Maya's face felt like it was going to break form the painful pleasure.

Kai got hot, really hot. He wasn't going to let his toy be wiped out before the fun even began.

Just when Maya thought she was about to burst, the feeling slowly faded. Her body cooled, her facial expression was back to normal, and _she_ was back to normal.

"No… don't stop"

Kai licked the sticky white residue off his fingers, only making Maya's region even more desperate.

He backed away from the wall, plopping Maya onto the ground. She rubbed her stiff and sore thighs and struggled to stand. She wiped the dirt off her half un-done shorts and looked up at Kai. He stood with his legs slightly apart and arms hanging on the side. His face could have left a scare to the eyes. It was in the theme of dead serious and angry; lips completely straight and eyes of ice.

The two stood there wondering who'd make the first move. Kai took a step forward, Maya one back. Was there more?

She kept moving backwards as Kai ominously approached her. She backed into the wall; dead end.

Kai ended his trail and leaned forward, only inches apart from Maya's face. Her face showed discomfort and her body heated of fright. Maybe he'd give her an explanation for whatever the hell just happened… Or maybe he'll finish what he started.

Kai examined the girls face closely and just barely smiled.

Maya's eyes grew, "Oh?"

Kai bent his knees grabbing her waist and tossed her over his right shoulder. A shriek leaked out of Maya as her upper body hung over his back and everything below bumped against his chest.

Kai jogged out of the multi-purpose room and ran up the stairs, not caring that Maya's shorts were half way down, exposing her red thong.

She clawed the back of his shirt, hoping he'd release her and tell her what the hell got into him, but Kai was determined to get whatever it was that he wanted.

Maya gave up on her clawing, banging and kicking forit was no use. Deep awkwardness and rage engulfed her, but deeper eagerness and thrill overcame her. Her body aroused from the thought of what the grey-haired boy had in mind.

Maya had sold herself to the devil.

_**Want your skin up against mine…

* * *

**_

_Mwahaha…I'm guessing you know what comes next ;). Chapter 4 will be posted next week! Now go and review and I'll give you a piece of Kai's hair cause it's just so damn sexy! XD_


	4. Why Are You Doing This To Me?

_Hey again. Sorry for the week long delay! I forgot to tell you that I had up to the middle of chapter four finished, and it took me two weeks to finish the rest of it! This chapter is so much longer compared to my other three! I hope you have fun reading it, especially those who have been anticipating "the heart of the story" heh heh. Oh, and I can't thank you enough for the reviews! I received twelve reviews for chapter three alone! Wow this story just seems to get more popular by each chapter. Well without further delay, here's the chapter that all of you have beenwaiting for._

**Disclaimer:** LHD does not own Beyblade or any of the characters featured on the show. LHD _does_ own though Maya and the basic plot of this fic.

* * *

_**Move my hips to the baseline…**_

The metal stairs clicked and clacked as Kai ran madly along them. Maya felt her face turn blood red as the cold wind brushed passed her exposed rear.

_Oh God, there better not be any people out here!_

The boy reached the top level and jogged to the door at the end of the motel. Kai panted and began to sweat a little as he madly searched for his keys in his pockets. Maya felt like she was going to faint when car honks and various raunchy cries teemed the air. She knew exactly who they were directed towards.

_Oh my God Kai, what the fuck is wrong with you? Put me down or at least pull my God damn shorts up!_

Maya had the biggest urge to scream at him, but Kai was in full control of her and to make matters worse, Kai was one of the most intimidating people she ever met. So much power, so much honor, so much… envy.

Before she could get lost in her thoughts, a loud clicking sound came from the door, the kind it makes when it's being unlocked. Kai pushed the door open and entered the nearly pitch black room with only some natural light suffusing through a small window. The heat of the room hit Maya's body immediately causing a shiver to immerge.

Kai closed the door, dropped the keys onto a table beside him and took the girl off of his shoulder and pressed her against the wall, leaving her in the same arousing position as she was in the multi-purpose room. Maya stiffened; she had no clue what to do, she no clue what Kai would do.

Her mind kept telling her over and over again: _Just stay calm, stay calm, don't do anything, just stay calm…_

Oh, who was she kidding?

She knew exactly what Hiwatari's plans were, anyone who was in the same position as her would know.

And no, she would not stay calm!

She did like Kai, no, more like infatuated over him. But she did have some self-respect; she wasn't going to give up her vow of chastity to her extremely attractive captain who obviously had the hots for her.

Still…

After what happened in the multi-purpose room, she doesn't know what to think of herself anymore. She's ashamed to admit it, but she actually liked the feeling. It doesn't make any sense when people say that your first sexual experience always hurts. Bullshit. It felt good, really good. Though, it was more of an oral experience, but the guy did sticky his fingers up her sensitive area.

Kai took advantage of Maya and she loved it.

_Maybe I should just let him do this to me…_

Kai looked at the girl and could tell she was scared.

He sighed, _Guess I'll have to take it slow._

He gently put his lips to hers and licked her lip gloss off. Maya squeaked in her neck as she felt Kai's tongue move past her lips. She kept her eyes open the whole time while Kai roamed her mouth, not missing any crevice he passed. Her mouth tasted so sweet, like candy. Kai wondered how the rest of her body would match up.

Still locked in the kiss, Kai moved his hands up Maya's shirt and began rubbing her bra. The feeling made Maya squeeze her gut under her ribs.

Kai broke the kiss and concentrated on Maya's breasts. Maya moaned at Kai's teasing actions, indicating Kai that she was ready for more.

The boy smirked and unbuttoned her shirt, letting the white cloth fall to the floor. Kai felt slightly aroused when he took notice to the size of Maya's breasts which barely fit in her bra. He couldn't wait to see what more she had to offer.

Kai took of his black blazer followed by his blue t-shirt dropping the two items beside him. A blush crossed Maya's face as she witnessed Kai shirtless for the very first time. She was surprised at how built he was for a sixteen year old already having an impressive six pack and pecks. And oh, did she ever love his strong, muscled arms.

Kai wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and carried her to the bed. He dropped her onto the cushiony mattress and stood on his knees, right above her. He leaned forwards and gripped onto her wrists, placing them over her head.

The boy put his lips onto hers and took her into another deep kiss. When he got bored, he moved his lips away from hers and placed light kisses all over her face. His trail of kisses continued down her neck and chest where Kai switched from kissing to nipping.

Kai sat up and moved his hands up Maya's back, trying to undo her bra.

"Damn it… get off!"

After a few failed attempts, Kai was able to unclip her bra and flung the damned thing across the room.

Kai let out a breath of satisfaction. He couldn't believe how nice her breasts looked. Their paleness blended in perfectly with the rest of her body. He couldn't wait to please them.

Kai lay on the girl and covered his lips over Maya's left nipple and twirled his tongue around the tip. His eager right hand roamed to her other breast and he gently rubbed it. The combination made the girl ecstatic. She bit her lip and took in deep breaths overwhelmed by the pleasure Kai was creating for her. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him now.

Kai could tell that the girl was getting restless. He slid up to the side of her face, nearly touching her ear.

"Not yet" he whispered. Maya displayed no reaction.

Kai crawled back to where he left off and continued taunting the girl. He turned towards Maya's other breast and placed kissed around her nipple causing a ticklish sensation. His kisses trailed down her stomach until he reached the dead end of her shorts. Kai smiled mischievously and slid Maya's half undone shorts off her smooth legs.

Maya's heart throbbed resulting in chest pains. Sweat continued to condensate even more through out her body and her fast paced breaths were even sharper. She knew that she wanted this earlier, but now that her fantasy was becoming a reality, she wasn't so certain about seizing the opportunity. Anxiety filled her lungs and her semi-loud whimpers transformed into soft weeping cries. Kai knew she was in distress, but he wasn't going to let this glitch stop him from getting what he wanted. She just looked so delicious lying on the bed with nothing but a red thong on. It was up to him to make her feel better.

Kai climbed back up to Maya's face and stroked her right cheek, putting on his best fake, sweet smile he could. Maya's weeping subsided. Her eyes grew at Kai's display of caring. Maybe he wasn't that sex driven…

When the room was completely silent, Kai bent forward and placed a soft but sensual kiss on Maya's warm lips. The girl was back to normal, better than normal. She felt like she was in a two person heaven. Kai slowly broke the kiss and licked the excess saliva off his lips. He moved his head towards Maya's right ear.

"It's okay, I'll take it slow".

Maya gulped at his words and felt her panic rise a bit, but then she remembered: She was in Kai's hands, everything was going to be okay. I mean, after what happened in the multi-purpose room, Maya should be prepared for anything.

Kai sat up on Maya's pelvis and moved his hands up and down her goose bump covered body. Kai smiled at the music of the girl's moans. Everything about her just had a very lustful vibe. He wanted more.

Kai lay back on top of the girl and began to play with her panty line. His touches made Maya's sensitive area jerk and her legs squirm. It was more of a ticklish rather than a pleasurable sensation. She hated being tickled for the fact that it affected her so much. Before she knew it, she burst out laughing, blending in the muffled "Stop it, Kai!" words. Kai couldn't take the playfulness anymore as well; things need to get more serious.

Kai felt his sweat covered pants sticking to his legs giving him an excuse to bare his manhood sooner. He stood on his knees and undid his pants while Maya's heart throbbed of Kai's actions. He took of his black pants and threw them across the room landing on top of Maya's clothes. Maya blushed at the sight of Kai in boxers; it seemed to suit him the most. Kai played with the elastic on his boxers, making sure Maya was looking. He slowly pulled his boxers off and dropped them beside the bed. There he was: Kai Hiwatari, leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys, standing over Maya; naked. Maya couldn't help but feel slightly disgusted. She never was that turned on by the male's hidden attributes and witnessing Kai's didn't help. He was only sixteen and already having a body of a man. Maya tried to look away, but some force kept her eyes glued on the naked Kai.

Kai smirked, "Do you like what you see?"

_No really…_

Kai sat back on top of the girl. Maya could feel his erection just inches away from her womanhood. The mood of the scenery had completely altered. This was it, the final stage.

Kai lifted himself a bit, "This may hurt a little…"

Maya gulped as Kai slowly inserted himself in her. Her eyes watered and she found herself screaming in pain. Hurt a little? It felt like her insides were completely tearing!

"Man, it's tight down there"

_Thanks for the commentary!_

When Kai got deep enough, he waited a few moments for the girl to calm herself.

"Like I said earlier, I'll take it slow." Kai began to move in and out slowly, increasing his speed every so often.

Maya's screams didn't get any quieter, they only became worse and for the wrong reasons.

_Fuck Kai… why are you doing this to me… it hurts…_

"It hurts!" she screamed at the top of her lungs nearly causing Kai to go deaf.

"Relax… it'll get better… I promise" he managed to say in between grunts.

As soon as Kai's words progressed through Maya's head, she understood what her captain meant. The infernal, painful feeling was overcome by unbelievable pleasure. Maya was overwhelmed by how amazing the feeling became. She never felt this good in her entire life. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensuality. Her screams faded and turned into seductive and high pitched moans, the kind that school girls make.

"Oh fuck!"

Maya gripped onto Kai's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. Kai groaned uncomfortably and made a face. He looked at the girl's amorous expression; she was just lusting for more. Kai smiled and gripped onto Maya's hips tighter. He pushed harder and moved faster, shaking the bed. Heavy moans escaped from both of their mouths increasing in volume and occurrence by each thrust.

The feeling was climbing to its peak and the two found themselves not being able to hold it in much longer. Kai moved his hands up to Maya's breasts and rubbed and squished them as if they were clay. Maya yelped and cried.

_Oh fuck… I'm going to burst any second now!_

Still keeping his hands on her breasts, Kai lay on top of the girl and licked her neck. Maya wrapped her arms around his back and pressed him close to her. Kai sped up and pushed harder, Maya moaned even louder. The two were drenched in sweat by then.

Kai squeezed her breasts even harder, belting out the last few thrusts he could. Maya arched her back and moaned louder. The moment was intense.

"Oh, Kai!"

"Oh, Maya!"

As Kai struggled to live through his final moment the couple let out an erotic scream and found their thighs, pelvis, and sheets covered in a pool of semen. Maya's eyes widened and Kai completely collapsed. Their bodies were shaking and they were panting dangerously. Kai rested his head on Maya's chest, trying to regain his strength.

After the two lay there for a bit, Kai lifted himself up and slowly yet carefully removed his member from the girls bleeding flesh. Maya was stirred by the uncomfortable feeling, but relieved that her body was free.

Kai got off of his teammate and lay beside her. He turned his body so that he lay on his right shoulder and grabbed some of the blanket away from Maya. He curled himself into a little ball and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, yawning in between. Maya lay on her back, barely covered by the blanket. Her body was sprawled across the large bed. Her eyes were drooping and her mouth was slightly open in a natural position. The two gently closed their eyes and without saying a word to each other, they fell asleep.

-

The sunlight that shown through the window landed gently upon Maya's sleeping eyes. She squinted at the brightness and awoke to the sound of singing birds and fleeting cars. She rubbed her eyes and struggled to sit up right. Her eyes stared at the wall for a few moments but then made their way towards her right shoulder. One glance at the snoozing Kai had changed her whole mood.

She hesitantly looked away and peered at her shaky hands.

_I can't believe I…_

She couldn't process the thought. She _wouldn't_ process the thought. Everything about yesterday seemed so surreal. How could someone influence her to go against her beliefs?

_How could I do this…_

Maya's eyes trailed off to the electronic alarm clock on the table by the door. It sparked 8:15 am.

"Shit"

Maya scattered out of bed and ran madly around the room, trying to find all the pieces of her outfit.

When she succeeded in her mission, she piled the clothes on a chair and put each item on in the right order. As she pulled her tight boots on, she hoped on one leg towards the bed.

She nudged Kai, "Kai, wake up"

No answer.

She shook him, "C'mon Kai, please wake up!"

She continued shaking him until he gave her a response. The boy turned over on his back with his arm over his face. He opened an eye and examined Maya.

"Your shirt's on backwards"

Maya blinked and looked down. She groaned and rolled her eyes at her stupidity. She walked a few steps away from the bed and fixed her dilemma.

"Your bra's inside-out too" he added.

Maya's face reddened while she had her shirt over her head.

_Oh God, it's bad enough that I'm a complete klutz, why am I even changing in front of him?_

Not wanting to embarrass herself anymore, Maya went into the washroom and fixed herself up in privacy.

When she exited the bathroom, she made sure that everything about her would not draw anymore bad attention. Smoothing out her outfit, she looked up and was shocked to still see Kai in bed.

"Kai, it's 8:30 am, we have a meeting today with Tala and the others at 9!" she said annoyingly.

Kai yawned and stretched out his body, "Relax, I change quickly."

_Pft, relax, you always tell me to relax!_

She could nag Kai more and he'd probably get out of bed then, but she remembered how superior the boy was to her.

_I'll let him rest for five more minutes._

She could always leave without him anyways.

Maya sighed and made her way to the bed, plopping herself on the edge. She looked out the window and noticed that it was morning. She remembered perfectly how Kai carried her into this room and it was only light out as well.

_Were we really that exhausted?_

She looked over at Kai and was happy to see that he at least managed to open both of his eyes. She continued to stare at the careless boy. She knew she wanted to ask him something.

"Um, Kai?" she asked shyly.

Kai took in a deep breath and turned his head towards her, "Hm?"

"Um…" Maya looked down at her hands, slightly blushing. "Were you a virgin before this thing…" she trailed off.

Kai turned his head towards the ceiling.

He smirked, "Well my hands sure weren't."

Maya gave a disgusted look.

_Okay…_

_**Let me get mine you get yours…

* * *

**_

_Umm… did you like it (that was my first lemon by the way)?_

**Notes**

**bear-ate-my-coffee: **I know, Maya is basically that "pretty and perfect girl" character, but it's weird cause she's more outgoing in this fic than I intended her to be! I was originally going to make her act more coy and reserved when Kai took advantage of her, but she seemed to go along with Kai's plans just fine. Ah well.

**BrooklynBestCharacter: **Lol yes, I kind of figured that when you said "luv lots", you weren't actually trying to get in my pants. ;)

**ksarap: **I WISH EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE THAT KAI WAS REAL SO I COULD CARESS HIM IN MY ARMS UNTIL I GREW OLD AND UGLY. –Sigh- I wish I was make-belief like him…

**Memorie: **Nooooooooooooooooo! You figured it out! I wasn't planning to reveal "it" until I reached the end of this fic. Arg, tell your mom that I said thanks a lot. :P

**frosticdranzergal: **You're weird and I like that. :)

**Shadowpunk: **hahahahaha, I should make her beg for it sometime, shouldn't I? ;)


	5. Body Over Mind

_o.O –ahem- So I haven't updated this story for two months… I can explain… kinda. You know what, I think you should just read the next chapter and accept the erotica featured in it as my apology :)_

**Disclaimer:** LHD does not own Beyblade or any ofits characters, she does own though, Maya and the basic plot of this fic.

* * *

**_Hang a please don't disturb sign…_**

The long corridor echoed wildly as two pairs of footsteps ran madly along it. Maya's body was worn out by the excessive running, but determination had distracted her aching muscles. After all, she was already fifteen minutes late.

The energetic figure of Kai lagged on behind her. His face was serious; he had finally realized the time.

Maya shook her head from left to right, mumbling the passing room numbers.

"We're getting close" She assured Kai.

Kai left his gaze on the girl and turned his head to the right. His eyes grew and he stopped in his tracks. He grabbed onto Maya's arm and pulled her over. Maya tripped at the sudden halt. She looked where Kai's eyes were glaring and witnessed a door labeled "WR 9".

"Oh." She dropped her voice.

Kai let go of her arm and turned the knob. The screeching door flew open. Tala, Brian, and Spencer looked over at the two bladers standing at the threshold.

Tala lifted his brows, "Well, well, look who finally decides to show up!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "I have a good excuse!"

Maya smiled nervously, "Sorry, my alarm clock rang late."

Tala brushed his hair to the side, "Whatever, at least you're finally here."

Kai, followed by Maya, entered the fairly spacious room. Though, because of a large and long, rectangular table that was placed in the middle of the room, there was a limited amount of space to move around.

Kai and Maya sat at opposing ends of the table, facing each other. Kai folded his arms and leaned comfortable against the back of his chair. Maya scooted her chair into the table and looked over at Brian, who sat beside her. She gave him a warm smile and then put her attention on the speaker.

Tala, who sat in the middle of the table, stood from his seat and cleared his throat, "So before you came, we were discussing our previous and upcoming battles."

Kai cocked a brow, "What good did that do?"

Tala smirked; he expected something like that to come out of Kai's mouth. "We weren't recapping the events of our last matches, or dishing dirt about our future rivals, we were talking about our team's blading strategies."

"I see." Kai rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes.

Tala continued, "Brian, Spencer and I have compared our team with White Tiger X whom as you know, will be facing us next."

Maya blinked and tried to keep herself focused on Tala's words, but she had too many things on her mind to worry about Tala's blabbing. She rested her eyes on Kai's easy face and let her mind wander off about him.

_He's so_

"… and so in order for us to defeat them, you and Maya will blade in the two matches, got that Kai?"

_So…_

Kai slowly opened his eyes, "Got it"

Tala turned towards Maya, "and you, Maya?"

_So…_

Everyone looked over at Maya, awaiting her response.

Tala blinked, "Maya?"

Brian waved his hand in front of Maya's unconscious face. Maya stirred.

_He's so…_

"Perfect."

Everyone continued to stare at her. Maya flushed over her words.

_Oh jeez, what were they talking about?_

Tala gave a satisfied smirk, "Good. It's a plan then. Kai, you'll fight Lee, and Maya, you'll fight Rei."

"_Oooh_, Rei, Maya!" Brian nudged Maya's arm flirtaciously.

"Meow!" Spencer taunted. Brian and Spencer burst out laughing at their own jokes.

Tala rolled his eyes, "Grow up, this happened like, two years ago."

Maya shook her confused head; she had no idea of what was going on. She didn't care though; her mind had more important things to worry about.

_What's wrong with me? I'm becoming infatuated with him!_

"So anyways," Tala sat back down and pulled his chair more into the table. "I don't think there's anything else left to discuss so –"

"Yeah, there is actually," A voice came from the far seat.

_This isn't normal, why'd he have to be so flawless?_

Kai gave Tala his famous death glare, "Who made _you_ captain of this team?"

"Excuse me?" Talaasked surprisingly.

_And why did he have to be so unpredictable, I always thought of Kai as an anti-social loner and nothing else._

Kai stood with his left hand on his leaning hip, "Last time I checked, I made the decisions around here."

Tala stood from his seat, joining Kai, "Oh really? Well thanks a lot for showing up to the meeting fifteen minutes late, Captain! Shows how much you care about the team!"

Brian and Spencer looked at each other nervously, "Uh Oh"

_He sure proved me wrong last night… why did I let him do those things to me?_

"I told you Tala, I have a good excuse!"

"Oh? Then let's hear it!"

Kai froze. What was he supposed to say?

_How could I let him do those things to me… why didn't he stop when I told him to?_

"Er, I…" Kai clenched his fists. He couldn't tell anyone about last night.

"It doesn't matter Tala, what matters is that Boris assigned me as team captain and you think that just because he isn't our coach anymore, you have the right to overthrow me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

_Ugh, I feel so disgusting and used… but how come I can't stop thinking about him even more now?_

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, running this whole meeting, and this isn't the first time it has happened either!"

"Kai, you came in fifteen minutes late. What were we supposed to do earlier? Sit around and talk about the weather? How were we supposed to know that you two were arriving anyways? I think you're making a huge deal about this."

Kai smirked; he was pissed off now, "Listen Tala, cause I'm only going to say this once,"

_Arg, stupid teenage hormones! Making me do things out of my own will… I'll just have to learn to control them. I do like Kai, but I'm not ready for the kind of things he's ready for._

Tala dropped his cheek on his fist and sighed, _Oh dear Lord, here he goes again…_

Kai closed his eyes, "There are five of us here and we make up the ultimate blading team called the Blitzkrieg Boys. We are all bladers, but only three of us are actually competing, and as you know, that's me, you, and Maya. Brian and Spencer are backups,"

_I defiantly wasn't ready for last night._

Maya's eyes grew as she came to a realization that made her slightly jump out of her seat.

_Oh my God! What if he didn't use a condom?_

As each word came out of Kai's mouth, he slowly paced himself towards Tala, "Out of us three bladers, I'm the strongest and that's why I'm team captain!" Kai stopped in front of Tala's seat. The blue haired boy leaned in dangerously close to the Redhead. Tala felt Kai's hot breath steam his nose. Kai had dead seriousness in his eyes.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God… Kai, if you didn't use a condom, I'll kill you! _

"You are a weakling compared to me Tala, that's why you'll never be captain of this team unless a miracle happens!"

Kai raised his voice, "And that goes for all of you!" He angrily pushed Tala's seat away from himself.

_If he didn't use a condom… then I'm most likely…_

A tear of fright trickled down Maya's cheek; no one had noticed it though for their eyes had no choice but to be glued on Kai.

"Don't any of you even dare to try to run this team, or bare the consequences!"

Tala crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at Kai's lecture. It had no affect on him.

Kai relaxed his body, he sneered wickedly, "That is all for today, you may all be excused." The blader clutched his fists and angrily stormed out of the room first.

_Oh Kai, look what you've done to me! I can't stop thinking about last –_

The slamming door echoed through Maya's ears, canceling out her thoughts.

Tala looked to the corner of his eye, "Psh, what a hot head!"

Brian and Spencer looked at each other worryingly, not sure what to make of the situation.

Maya scanned the three bladers left in the room, _Oh, what just happened?_

Tala looked over at the girl, "So Maya, was Kai always like this when you two were a part of the Bladebreakers?"

Maya blinked at Tala, _Like what?_

"Um… sometimes?"

Tala snorted, "Sometimes? That's hard to believe."

"I guess you really pissed him off" Spencer commented.

"Whatever, it's his fault for coming late."

Maya's stomach dropped, she couldn't help but feel some what guilty for whatever just happened.

Everyone glanced at each other, speechless. The silence had continued for a while until Tala became restless.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go now, I'll talk to you guys later."

"Yeah, me too" Brian stated while getting out of his chair.

"Same" Spencer added.

Before leaving the room, Tala looked over his shoulder and noticed Maya still sitting in her chair, "Aren't you leaving too, Mai?"

Maya looked up at Tala, "Oh, yeah sure. In a minute"

"Kay well, I'll see you later then." The three bladers left. The door shut and the room was now empty. Maya was left alone in her silence. She sat still in her chair for what seemed like minutes. The ticking clock was her only comfort.

"I guess I should go now."

After being left with her blank thoughts, Mayarose off her chair and proceeded towards the exit. Closing the door behind her, she once again found herself standing in the long corridor. She looked around the hall and sighed at its vacancy. She slowly began her unstable trail of footsteps that lead her from the right wall to the left. Her boot's clicking and clacking echoed through out the hall, meeting the ears of an admirer…

Maya dragged her hand along the wall and kept her eyes on the wide doors ahead that would lead her to the outside world. Her fingers continued to feel the smooth texture of the wall, sending pleasant waves through her body. But the waves came to an end as her fingers encountered a wide break in the wall. Maya's arm hung at the threshold of the room making it vulnerable to the thirsty eyes waiting inside. A different arm appeared out of the room and grabbed onto Maya's wrist. The arm tightened its grip and pulled Maya into the room, slamming the door behind it. It all happened so quick that Maya didn't have time to reacte.

"Stupid Tala,"

Maya froze; it was Kai.

"Thinks he can run this team better than me!"

Maya didn't know how to respond, "Oh, okay…"

Kai twitched. There was something about Maya's sweet, innocent voice that triggered some raw emotion inside of him. Some kind of raw and very much familiar emotion…

He looked straight into her bold, light, blue eyes and couldn't turn away. They were the one thing he could see in the darkness.

That feeling inside of him ignited and his manhood burned. The situation was all _too_ familiar.

Kai's breathing became heavier, Maya took notice.

"Kai? Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not." He leaned in closer to the girl, not realizing just how close he was to her face.

"But I know how you can make things… better for me"

Maya looked around the small, cramped room. It wasfairly dark, but the small amount of light shining through the door's window opened her eyes to the broom stick and shovel beside her.

"Kai, we're in a janitor's close-"

Kai placed his hand hard on top of the girl's head and pushed her down until her eyes were matched with his belt. Maya tensed.

_Oh jeez. My face is right by his crotch._

Kai stared at the girl below him. He smiled, it was all too perfect. Here he was in a pitch black janitor's closet with a girl who was on her knees and just inches away from his crotch. One of his many fantasies was about to come true.

Maya flushed uncomfortably as she witnessed Kai undoing his belt, dropping it beside him.

"I think the rest is easy enough for you."

Maya gulped. What was she supposed to do? On the outside, she seemed calm yet frightened, but on the inside she was losing her sanity. There she was again, in the same dilemma as she was in before. An unlucky and surreal encounter with Des Ja Vu. She knew what she promised herself, and she knew what the right and respectable thing to do was. But why did those things seem so small now?

So… insignificant?

Maya did nothing but stare at Kai's jeans for moments, each wasted second added on to Kai's impatience.

_What… what should I do?_

Her mind was telling her to stop and back away, but her body was seducing her to do the forbidden. For Maya, it was body over mind.

Her clammy, shaky hands slowly undid Kai's jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. She gaped at Kai's boxers, engaging war inside her of what to do next.

_No Maya, don't, you can't!_

She grabbed on to the sides of Kai's boxers. Kai's excitement grew.

_No, please stop!_

She slowly pulled them down.

_No, you can't…_

Too late. Kai bared everything.

Maya couldn't look away. A sudden rise in ecstasy overwhelmed her as she ogled at Kai's feature. Keeping that feeling and peaking it higher was the only thing that mattered now.

Maya sighed with a smile, _Fuck, I give up_

With force, Maya gripped onto Kai's large member and teasingly breathed on it. Kai went mad. Her groaned and wanted more.

Maya closed her eyes and placed his member in her mouth. She covered her lips over his erection and leisurely began to move it back and forth between her lips.

"Oh, Kami!" Kai moaned. His tensed body clutched onto the shelf behind him, trying to regain a little stability.

Maya's pace accelerated and soon began to tease Kai's tip with the edge of her tongue. Kai kept his eyes closed and smiled. His veins popped and his manhood jerked. He just couldn't control his nerves anymore.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Maya!" he moaned.

Kai's voice was like music to her ears. She'd do anything to hear that boy's pretty, little moans. She clutched onto Kai's hardened erection with her other hand and moved the member deeper into her mouth. She moved her tongue around his whole member, refusing to let any part be neglected.

Kai's moans and groans rapidly increased and Maya could feel her region getting excited as well. Kai felt incredibly high, it was like he suddenly died and was sent to the best heaven ever known. No one could piss him off now, not even Tala.

Kai's nerves drove him crazy; he just needed to do something.

He ran his hands through Maya's thick hair and roughly massaged her scalp. Whenever he moaned, he clenched a handful of her hair and released it. That did it for Maya. She felt herself getting wet with Kai's every action. She never knew how sensitive her scalp really was.

Maya couldn't take it anymore, she swallowed all of Kai and sucked harsher, moved her tongue faster, did anything and everything she could think of that would please Kai.

Kai was at his peak. He was sweating so frantically that he felt like ripping his shirt open, but he couldn't take his hands off Maya's head. The pleasing seizures that came from his region traveled through out his body. His rough panting had mixed with his ever increasing moans.

"Oh God, Maya!"

His eyes jolted open. Maya hit a sensitive spot.

"_Fuck! _I think I'm gunna…"

Maya's eyes dilated. That feeling the burned inside of her had vanished, like an explosion with no fireworks. She quickly removed Kai's pride out of her mouth and gagged at the white liquid that had filled her mouth. It was the least pleasant substance that she had ever tasted. The panting, sweaty Kai looked down at thecrouching girlwholooked as if she was about to throw up. He felt a bit blameworthy.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't control myself…"

Those words echoed through Maya's head, haunting her every notion.

_You and me both, Hiwatari…_

Kai ran his hands through his sweaty hair, "Thank you, I really needed that."

Maya was in shock. She was finally back to reality and the past had already begun to haunt her. Her eyes reflected water ripples. She slapped her forehead.

_Oh my God, Maya, you did it again…_

Kai kept staring at the girl on the floor while doing up his pants. He wondered why she didn't say anything to him.

"That really made my heart race; you're pretty damn good at giving blowjobs."

Maya tensed. She couldn't take it anymore. If only Kai could just shut up!

She had to get away from him, "I have to go!"

She quickly scattered off the floor and moved her quivering body towards the door.

"Huh?" Kai raised a brow. He hastily zipped up his jeans and ran to the edge of the door. His arm held onto the doorsill as he watched the girl run further and further away from the room.

Out of impulse, Maya changed her pace to speed walking so she could sort out her nervous thoughts.

_You didn't do anything. You didn't do anything at all. Good girls don't do bad things…_

Denial and shock, denial and shock, back and forth, back and forth.

Kai continued to peer at the disturbed figure that was walking away from him. Each second he stared at her, the lust inside of him grew. He never met a girl that could be so easily deceived and be so good at it at the same time.

_Why leave so soon, Maya? The fun's just about to begin…_

The thought left a smile upon his malevolent face.

**_Put my back into a slow grind…

* * *

_**

_Well I hope this "special" chapter was worth the wait! Actually no, it wasn't worth two months of nothingness. :D Now that school's started and I don't have a life, I really don't know how often I can update this story, the stupid teachers give me at least five assignments for each class! All I can say is that I always update this story on a Friday, I don't know why; I've just always done that. So yes, just check every Friday to see if a new chapter's up! Oh and lastly, I can't reply to people's reviews anymore 'cause apparently, it's against fanfictionrules –scratches head-. Any who, review anyways! hehe… till next chapter!_


End file.
